


Easy To Forgive.

by flickawhip



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I forgave you about a mile back..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Forgive.

Xena wasn't exactly sure why Gabrielle was pouting at her anymore. Truth be told she had forgiven the girl ages back, a fact that even Argo seemed to have picked up on. The horse was constantly nudging her, whinnying, nudging her again and generally pushing her closer to Gabrielle. Eventually she had given in, giving the horse a fairly dirty look as she did so. She had moved to stride out a little, easily catching up to Gabrielle, her free hand slipping easily into Gabrielle's. She had felt Gabrielle tense and smiled, glancing sideways and giving Gabrielle and easy wink. 

"I forgave you about a mile back..."

Gabrielle had smirked slightly. 

"Is that why Argo kept making noises?"

"Yeah, seems she likes you."

"And you?"

"Always liked you, even when you drove me crazy."

Gabrielle had laughed. 

"Prove it?"

"Tonight."


End file.
